Static random access memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory that uses bi-stable circuitry to form a memory cell. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is another type of semiconductor memory that uses capacitors as a memory cell. Each memory cell stores a single bit and is connected to bit lines and word lines. When reading a selected memory cell, a pre-charge voltage is applied and the bit value is transferred from the memory cell to the bit lines creating a small voltage difference across the bit lines. A sense amplifier measures this small voltage difference across the bit lines and translates it to a full logic signal that may be used in digital logic.
A sense amplifier impacts a memory's access time because the sense amplifier is an intermediary between a memory cell and the output of a random access memory (RAM). Additionally, a sense amplifier impacts the power consumed during memory reading because it must boost the small voltage difference across the bit lines to a higher voltage digital logic signal. Thus the design and performance of a sense amplifier is a critical component of key RAM performance parameters. Existing sense amplifiers cannot achieve the high speed and low power consumption desired by new computing and processing technology.